The goal of the Metabolism Training program (the Program) is to provide our graduate students and fellows with in-depth training in modern metabolic research. This is realized by creating a training environment which integrates the more traditional areas of metabolism with the latest advances in cellular and molecular biology and genetics. Our Training Faculty is almost equally drawn from basic and clinical science departments of the School of Medicine; they have active, grant supported research programs and an outstanding record of training. All Trainees are admitted to the Program uncommitted to an individual scientist and select an advisor from the Training Faculty after extensive interviews. The research and academic progress of our Trainees is monitored by the Program Steering Committee, chaired by the Principle Investigator of the Program and is responsible for the overall management of the academic and research aspects of the Program. Trainees participate in a course in Metabolic Regulations a Journal Club in metabolism and monthly Discussion Groups in Metabolic Regulation. An extensive set of courses in metabolism has been established between the Departments of Nutrition and Biochemistry Research training is provided in areas ranging from the use of metabolic tracers in studies of human whole body metabolism to the construction of gene "knock-outs" to test the function of regulatory proteins on specific metabolic processes. Trainee include both Ph.D. and M.D. fellows, with backgrounds in clinical medicine. Graduate students are drawn from a number of departments in the School of Medicine and may be enrolled in either the Ph.D. or M.D./Ph.D. programs at CWRU. A high percentage of our Trainees are currently in academic positions at medical school and universities around the United States. The Program has a joint training program in Metabolism with Meharry Medical College to increase the number of minority Trainees and has helped establish a minority Scholars Program to provide a research and education and environment for college graduates interested in a career in the biomedical sciences.